herofandomcom-20200223-history
Carl Fredricksen
Carlton "Carl" Fredricksen is the protagonist of the 2009 academy award winning Disney and Pixar film Up. He is voiced by Ed Asner. Information Carl is a cranky, widowed 78-year-old former balloon salesman who has lost his wife, Ellie and is determined to fulfill his promise he made with her to go to Paradise Falls in South America. Biography Child At 8 years old, When Carl watches a movie about Charles Muntz, he gets disgusted that he lost his license of not capturing a legendary bird. Carl later goes inside an abandoned house inhabited by a girl. The girl removes her helmet and represents her as Ellie. Carl obeys Ellie's words and later is sent to the plank upstairs. Carl falls off the plank and his arm is injured. When Carl meets Ellie again in the tent, the balloon has popped before marriage. Adulthood Carl and Ellie have marriage as young adults. Ellie's family cheers loudly. However, Carl's family applauds softly. The next day, Carl and Ellie are rebuilding their old house. They spend their life in the park, in the zoo, and saving tips for Paradise Falls. Carl continues smashing the tips with his hammer. When Carl and Ellie built a nursery room, they go into the doctor's office. The doctor knows that Ellie is unable to have a baby. Years later, their hairs turn gray and starting to slow down. Ellie gets sick because of old age and Carl goes to her. Ellie is in the hospital and later dies. When Carl sits alone to church, funeral flowers stand next to him. Carl goes into his house without Ellie. The next day, Carl looks at a construction site in a background. Construction worker Tom talks to him that is a good day. He tells the worker's boss that he can have is house when dead. Carl meets Russell reading about being a wilderness explorer. Later, Stevie almost broke Carl and Ellie's mailbox. Carl hits his forehead with his cane. When Carl watches TV, he is bleeding and taken to the hospital. Carl is taken to the courtroom for mistreating Stevie. Officer Edith says that his new home will be in the retirement. The next day, George and AJ meet Carl if he is ready to go. However, his house spawns thousands of balloons. The house floats to the street until Russell shows up. When Russell, a wilderness explorer, stows away on board, Carl learns from his new friend that adventure is not from the places you go, but from the friends you make and the everyday experiences you have with them. Trivia *Carl is voiced by Ed Asner. *He is inspired by Spencer Tracy and Walter Matthau. Gallery Carl Fredricksen dreaming of becoming an explorer.png|Carl as a child. Carl Fredricksen's funny scream.png|Carl screams comidically. Untitled-01:08:17.jpg Untitled-01:11:04.jpg Carl vs. Muntz.jpg|Carl vs. Muntz in the elderly battle between Good & Evil. Carl Fredricksen defending his home.png|Carl defends his home. Carl standing up to Muntz.png|Carl standing up to his childhood idol Charles Muntz. Category:Anti Hero Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Independent Category:Movie Heroes Category:In Love Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Neutral Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:Protectors Category:MAD Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Wrathful Category:Orphans Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Adventurers Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Pure Good Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Heartbroken Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Inspiring Category:False Antagonist Category:Dreamers Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Rescuers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fighter Category:Genius Category:Straight man Category:Remorseful Category:Elderly Category:Cowards Category:The Hero Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Brutes Category:Childhood friends Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Heroes from the past